


Beach Party

by SterlingDragon



Series: Jade Harley's Sexcapades [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Humiliation, Impact Play, Skimpy Bathing Suits, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingDragon/pseuds/SterlingDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade Harley hosts a Beach Party; has fun there with Rose and Porrim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Party

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of Jade Harley's Sexual Escapades, a tumblog which I'm running for short writings, roleplay networking, and general characterization reference for my own personal interpretation of Jade Harley as a cute, sex-loving nerd. If you like this story, or even if you don't, I do sincerely recommend you have a peek at http://jadeharleyssexcapades.tumblr.com, for more works like this one.

“A beach party,” Rose deadpanned, an incredulously sarcastic look on her face.

“Mhmm!” Jade grins, buck teeth shining, showing no hint of joking, nor of even registering that Rose was.

“What an astoundingly good idea. Shall I pack the ludicrously skimpy swimsuits?” Rose doesn’t seem enthused.

“Well… you can pack your own I guess! It would be kinda weird to bring other people’s swimsuits for them.” Jade giggles. Rose sighs. Looks like she’s going to go to a beach party.

Well. At least there’s _something_ to look forward to there… Jade in a skimpy little bikini.  
–

A week later, the weather is just right, and everyone is having some fun in the sun. Tavros and Nepeta collaborate on a sand castle. Feferi challenges everyone to swim against her, and of course wins, what with her “professional swimmer’s leotard” and “being a fish”. Most everyone is off doing their own things, swimming or playing in the sand or sunbathing. Hanging out.

Jade comes up from the water, walking on the beach, making a beeline towards Rose.

Rose, wearing the most unflatteringly plain swimsuit, and not even dipping a toe in the water. Rose, sitting on a towel with a parasol above her so that even at the beach she gets no sunlight. Rose, fully entranced by the novel she’d reading, moreso than chatting with friends, drinking beverages from a cooler, or doing anything else fun.

Jade, wearing the skimpiest little microbikini - three tiny strips of fabric connected by basically strings, just barely covering her nipples and vulva. Jade, having the utmost of fun on the beach with her friends, getting a nice tan, swimming and splashing and playing around. Jade, who hasn’t yet told anyone about the vibrating dildo the bikini is keeping in place inside of her on its highest setting. Not that nobody _knows_. It’s obvious. Plainly visible, and even if it weren’t, plainly audible; and even if it weren’t, it’s clear from her unsubtle reactions to it.

She walks over to Rose, long hair weighed down by the water, sitting on the sand next to her, spreading her legs a bit. Rose glances over at her… and immediately regrets it, face glowing hotter than the sunlight she’s avoiding as she quickly returns her attention to the book.

“Hey,” Jade begins, a little breathlessly; probably not entirely because of the swimming. Her nipples are pretty clearly visible, erect under the bikini. “Why aren’t you out having fun?”

“I’m out, aren’t I?” Rose turns a page. “I’m having plenty of fun, too.”

“Roooose c'mon! You gotta have _some_ fun!”

“I’m having plenty of fun sitting here, reading, and occasionally glancing up to ogle cute girls. What else is there to do?”

“Plenty!!! You could swim,”

“Exercise. No thanks.”

“Sunbathe,”

“I’d turn to stone.”

“Make a sand castle,”

“And get sand in places it doesn’t belong?”

Jade furrows her brow. Rose is being difficult. “… Do some kinky exhibitionist stuff?”

“Something tells me that’s the only reason you wanted to have a beach party in the first place.”

“… Guilty as charged,” Jade giggles.

Another woman approaches. Rose blushes. It’s Porrim - Kanaya’s dancestor. They’d had a threesome before. She’s beautiful; covered in tattoos, piercings, and an outfit not quite as skimpy as Jade’s.

“Good afternoon, ladies. What are we talking about?”

Rose buries her nose in her book as Porrim sits on the other side of her.

“Rose doesn’t want to do kinky exhibitionist stuff with me!”

Red. Red, getting redder.

“Well, that’s a shame, isn’t it, Jade?”

What an interesting book.

“It so is!! Rose is just being super boring!”

A grey arm crosses past Rose, hand meeting Jade’s inner thigh.

“Perhaps you’ll find me _less_ boring?”

A tan arm crosses to the other side, hand meeting Porrim’s inner thigh.

“I think I might!”

Jade glances from side to side. Porrim seems unconcerned about whether people see or not. Rose glances up and sees Feferi having stopped in the water, peeking her head out to see just what’s going on. She curls up in on herself a little, trying _very_ hard to read.

Porrim’s hand rubs Jade’s thigh. Jade’s hand wastes no time in sliding from Porrim’s thigh to the bikini, rubbing Porrim’s vulva through it.

“Ah…” Porrim spreads her legs for Jade. She tugs Jade’s bikini to the side, exposing her, then grabbing the base of the vibrator. Jade bites her lip as Porrim starts to thrust the vibe in and out of Jade.

Rose surely must be hitting infrared parts of the spectrum by now. She looks up again. … Feferi seems to be watching pretty intensely. In fact, if she’s infrared, Feferi looks downright ultraviolet. She manages a tiny little glance at the girls beside her, but immediately regrets it. _There’s a time and a place_ , she grumbles silently, _and this is not it._

Porrim turns the vibrator off, and slowly slides it out of Jade. Jade very nearly whines, until Porrim brings the vibe to her mouth, and licks all along it, tasting Jade, and then turning it back on and crossing her arm past Rose again to press the vibe against Jade’s clit.

Jade’s body rocks. She’s been on the brink of orgasm all day, and that’s doing nothing but exacerbate the situation. She lets out a long whine, and then talks, stuttering.

“Ro-Roooose~… See what you’re m-missing out on?” Jade grins, sliding her hand into Porrim’s panties, rubbing her lips directly, thumb rolling over her clit in kind.

Rose slams the book closed. Jade and Porrim stop for a second, looking at her. Rose stands, setting the book down.

“Enough,” she says, and she grabs the vibrator out of Porrim’s hand, turning it off.

Jade whines.

“On your knees. Both of you.”

Jade immediately complies. Rose’s tone is demanding, and she’s always been a good domme in the past. Porrim… takes to it less easily. The one time they slept together, it was very much an equal give and take; if anything, she and Rose dommed Kanaya together.

Rose leans down, roughly grabbing Porrim’s face with her free hand, leering at her. “On your _knees_ ,” she repeats through gritted teeth. “Do not make me tell you again.”

“… And if I don’t?”

Jade winces. That was the _wrong_ thing to say.

Rose smacks Porrim across the cheek. While the troll is still reeling from the shock of the impact, Rose grabs her by the neck, and pushes her back into the sound. Rose climbs overtop Porrim, rutting her knee between her legs, still leering over her.

Porrim looks up at Rose. Real fear in her eyes. Rose looks down at Porrim. Spits in her face. Stands back up, brushes herself off. Jade breathes a sigh of relief. Porrim… doesn’t seem to.

“Can the both of you agree on a safeword, or am I going to need to remember two?” Rose puts her hand on Jade’s head.

“Uh,” is all Porrim can get out.

“You know my safeword!”

“Mhmm. Porrim, will you be able to recall the term _Phlebotinum_ when you have need of relief?”

Porrim sits back up… and then gets on her knees, brushing sand off of herself. She gives a little nod, mouth still hanging a little agape.

“Excellent, then. And since you two little _sluts_ are so flagrant about wanting me to join in on your little adventure through entirely inappropriate circumstances to finger yourself,” she spits, leering at both of them, holding the top of both of their heads, “I’m guessing you’re consenting?”

Porrim blinks. She glances at Jade.

Jade nods. “Yup!”

Rose narrows her eyes at Jade. “What was that?”

Jade blanches. Shit. Right. “I-I mean… yes, mistress!”

Porrim looks back up at Rose, and then looks around. She takes a deep breath, trying to regain her own composure. “Yes, mistress.”

Rose shows a soft little smile. “Good. Now then, about your punishment…”

Jade lets out a little whine.

“… Punishment?” Porrim cocks an eyebrow.

“Yes. _Punishment._ For being depraved sluts, touching each other with no regard for who sees. And for disturbing my reading with your depravity.”

Jade pouts. She’s getting into this easily. Porrim feels a little more lost than Jade, which is quite the strange feeling; she usually thinks of herself as being rather on top of these things.

“To start with,” Rose announces, “how about five spanks each, hmm? That’s fair.” Rose smiles sinisterly. Jade knows she’s got something more planned; that’s far more lenient than she typically is. Porrim nods. “Of course. You two are the dirty ones here. It’s only fitting that you be spanking each other.” Porrim doesn’t nod at that.

“Jade,” Rose decides. “On your hands and knees.” Jade quickly obliges, holding her ass in the air towards them. “Porrim, you’re going to hit Jade as hard as you can. Jade, count for Porrim.”

Porrim takes a deep breath. Jade looks behind herself at Porrim with puppydog eyes. Porrim delivers a smack to Jade’s rear end, a dull thwack. “One,” Jade says.

Rose shakes her head. “That was too soft. Exhibitionist whores like Jade don’t get pity, Porrim. Try again, _harder_ , or I’ll decide that _you’re_ going first.” Jade whimpers. Porrim hits her again, resulting in a loud thwapping noise surely heard throughout the entire beach. Rose looks about, and sure enough, a couple heads turned. A couple more than turned before. Nepeta seems to be glaring, while Tavros, on the other side of the sand castle from her, seems to be trying very hard not to focus on it. Dirk’s watching with a mildly amused smirk. Roxy meets Rose’s eye contact and shoots Rose a double thumbs up and an encouraging grin, possibly the worst possible thing she could have done. Feferi’s still staring from the water, although now it looks like Meenah’s next to her.

“… Oh! O-one!” Jade repeats, having nearly been caught missing a number, were it not for Rose’s distraction with the crowd.

Porrim smacks her other cheek, just as hard. _Thwack._ “Two!”

_Thwack._ “Three!”

_Thwack._ “F-four…” Jade whimpers. Her legs are shaking. Just one more. It’s so few. The pain from the spankings is not nearly as great as her fear, fear of just _what_ Rose has planned.

_Thwack!!_ “Five!!!” Jade collapses. Rose smiles, stepping close, and grabbing a handful of her hair, forcibly pulling her up to her knees.

“Good girls,” she coos. “Now you, Porrim.” Jade’s breathing is shallow. So is Porrim’s. If she were domming, she’d think nothing of five spankings, but… it’s something else, to do to your fellow sub. To be made to do to your fellow sub. She assumes the same position Jade did.

Despite how prepared Porrim may think she is, she’s still caught off guard by the first, rough slap. Jade isn’t holding back. Not that she’s allowed to, anyway. Porrim nearly collapses there, the sting on her very nearly bare rear end causing her to recoil a bit. There’s a pause.

…

“Oh, crap. One,” she recalls.

_Thwack._ Wow. Could you cool it a little, Jade? She squeezes handfuls of sand, wishing they were sheets. “Two.”

_Thwack._ Wasting no time. Breaks only between slaps and numbers. Jade wants this over with as quickly as possible. A tear finds its way sliding down Porrim’s cheek. “Three…”

_Thwack._ God. It’s so hard. She can’t. Porrim’s arms give out beneath her, her face hitting the sand. Yuck. Her ass is still in the air. Her nook is dripping, soaking through her bikini. “F-four…”

… Where’s five? Porrim’s all prepared and everything. Her muscles tense… but no slap comes. She pushes herself up, to try and look behi- _Thwack._ Fuck. Owww. Dirty trick. Rude.

Porrim rolls onto her back, covering herself with sand so that there can’t be any more. Her cheeks are damp, and she doesn’t think she’s ever been hornier in her life. Rose is looking at her expectantly. Jade is looking at her nervously.

…

“Porrim,” Rose begins slowly.

The wheels turn. Shit. Shit shit shit.

“Five!!”

A small smile graces Rose’s lips.

“Good girl.”

Jade’s on her knees again, at Rose’s feet. Porrim… needs some more time to get up there.

“What now, mistress?”

“Now,” Rose says, “You may begin the second part of your punishment.”

Jade frowns. Porrim groans, getting up onto her knees, her ass still stinging.

“Don’t worry. A pair of filthy sluts like you two is bound to enjoy it.”

That doesn’t bode well.

“Stand up. Follow close.” Rose walks towards the rest of the crowd. Specifically, towards the table they’ve set up on the beach, which is where most people in the party who aren’t, at the moment, doing things like swimming and running around, are hanging out.

Porrim doesn’t have the easiest time standing, so she holds onto Jade’s hand for support as they follow.

By this point, most people are staring, both among their friend group, and also among other beachgoers further away. Nobody dare intrude, and some people are visibly disturbed.

“Now. This is a party,” Rose begins. Her idea’s so devious. She’s wetter than she ought to be. “So the rest of your punishment takes the form of a party game.” Jade’s tense. Porrim is tenser.

“H-how so, mistress?” Jade is the one to ask.

“You two are going to have a bit of a competition. You’re going to crawl, on your hands and knees, up to our friends and family, one by one. You’re going to tell each one what a dirty _whore_ you are, and beg them to slap you. When both of you can no longer stand the pain and humiliation, you’ll tell me how many slaps you’ve accumulated. The winner gets a reward. Sound fun?” Rose grins. Of course it sounds fun. For her, at least.

Jade’s heart drops. Wow. That’s…

Really clever.

She wishes she’d thought of it first!

Porrim would feel similarly, if she were not balls deep in subspace right now. The two of them drop quickly to their knees.

“The game begins now. Have fun! Stay competitive.”

—

Rose returns to her blanket under her shade, but no longer has any inclination to read. She watches from a distance, as Jade and Porrim crawl up to their friends and beg for a slap.

Porrim stumbles as she crawls towards Karkat. Falls flat on her face. Rose smiles as she gets up, grabbing at his leg. She’s out of earshot, but it’s going about as well as you’d expect; he’s shouting. Oof! Wow. He sure did it though. That’s gotta smart.

Rose turns her attention to Jade. She’s going for the easy ones first, looks like. There’s John… Dave… wow. Is there a crowd around, slapping her? She’s getting it on the ass, too.

“Hey!”

Rose jumps a little, turning to look behind her. There’s Feferi, dripping wet. Despite her swimsuit not being nearly as revealing as Jade’s or Porrim’s, it’s very nearly as attractive. Whoof.

“Hello, Feferi.” Rose says with a small smile. “Have my girls approached you yet?”

Feferi gives her bubbly giggle, breasts jiggling as she does. Jesus. What is with those things? How does she possibly swim with them? “Not yet!! I was thinking though…”

Rose cocks an eyebrow at her.

“You did a pretty good job of putting them in their place!”

Rose goes a little pink. She’s not really used to getting complimented; not for that, at least.

“I suppose I did, didn’t I.”

“Mhmm!!!” Feferi gives her a toothy grin. “D'you wanna hook up sometime?”

“I’ll think about it.” Rose turns back towards the party, watching Jade and Porrim desperately make asses of themselves, begging for pain. Good girls.

Feferi puts a hand on one of Rose’s shoulders, and her face on the other one, pressing her chest against Rose’s back, matching her gaze. “Did you _plan_ to do this at the beach party?”

“No. Jade held the beach party for the purpose of doing exhibitionist stuff, but… I wanted nothing of it. And I still don’t. You may notice that my clothes are still on, and I am not out there, humiliating myself.”

Feferi giggles. “How far ahead do you think with this stuff? Do you know what the prize they’re competing for is going to be?”

“Of course I do. One of them will have the reward of eating me out, and if they do that well, they may ride the vibrator to orgasm.”

“And the other?”

“The other gets to watch, but does not get to touch - herself, or anyone else.”

“You’re evil!” Feferi slides her hand down to Rose’s arm.

“Hardly. I’m sure the loser will get to cum too, in time. With plenty of begging.”

Someone’s noticed Feferi came out of the water. Jade starts, slowly, crawling her way over. Porrim notices her going, and starts following.

“Looks like we’ve got company!!” Feferi giggles.

“Looks like _you’ve_ got company. Do you have any intent to slap them?”

“Of course! I’m not _mean_!”

“You could be, if you wanted to.”

“… How so?”

Rose smiles, dropping her voice lower. “You could ask which one of them is in the lead, and then only slap one of them.”

Feferi gasps, giving a gentle, flirtatious smack to Rose’s arm. “Rose!!! That’s awful!”

Rose snickers. “Exactly.”

Jade’s here. Porrim’s not far behind. Her arms and legs are shaking. Rose smiles. “Getting a workout, Jade?” Jade is very tempted to scowl at her, but thinks better of it, instead crawling past Rose, to Feferi on the other side of her. She’s out of breath.

“F-f-fuh… Feferi!”

Feferi giggles. “Hi, Jade!”

“H-hit me!”

Rose cocks an expectant eyebrow. Surely, she realizes that that doesn’t quite suffice? She’s under _very specific_ orders. Asking someone to hit you is very different from proclaiming what a filthy exhibitionist slut you are, and begging them to slap you. Fortunately, Feferi’s wise enough to catch that slip as well.

“And why should I, hm?”

Jade pants for air. “B- _haah_ , because I’m a s-slut, a pain slut, I need it, oh god, please, Feferi, please, please…” Tears are streaming down her cheeks, both bright red.

Feferi glances over at Rose, and then back to Jade.

And slaps the daylight out of her.

Jade’s arms buckle. She rolls over onto her back, curly hair splayed out under her, body filthy with sand… and starts crying. Sobbing. _Wailing._ (Whaling? 38D) Tears stream like a waterfall down her red, raw cheeks, snot running down her philtrum.

Porrim does much the same, falling and rolling over, without wailing quite yet; she’s crying, though. It’s more subdued than Jade’s. “P-please. Feferi… I need this. I’m– I’m a dirty, please, I’m a slut, _hurt me._ ”

“Roll over,” Feferi giggles, and when she does, she delivers a horrid-sounding _smack_ to Porrim’s rear end. Porrim rolls back over, panting, crying, although managing to not be as childish about it as Jade.

Rose scooches close to them, patting them both on the head, tutting. “Girls, girls. Calm down. Shhh, shhshsh. There, there. Take a deep breath, relax. You’re alright. I promise you, you’re alright.”

Jade’s wailing quiets down to a sniffle. Porrim seems unable to react.

“Can you both tell me how many times you’ve gotten slapped?”

“N-n-ninete _eeen!!_ ” Jade manages to force out, briefly wailing again before Rose puts her hand in her hair, running it gently through, knocking loose particles of sand.

“… Seventeen,” Porrim reluctantly admits, not wanting to be the one to lie to Rose, even if it means _losing_ , oh god, what happens to the loser, oh god, she’s so fucked, not even the fun kind of fucked.

“Good girls. You’re both very good girls. Alright? Shhh. Shhhshhsh. Listen. Why don’t you two take a few minutes, go to the showers over there and clean yourselves off, and then whenever you think you’re ready we can talk about your reward, alright?” Rose presses a soft smile to both of their foreheads.

Porrim tries to stand up. She fails. She waits – she tries again. Nothing doing.

Jade just lays there.

“… Feferi,” Rose says in the sweetest tone she can muster. “Would you mind helping my girls into the shower?” Feferi immediately hops up, offering Porrim a hand first. “Make sure they’re not touching themselves without my permission in there, too, won’t you dearie?” Feferi shoots Rose a smile, slinging one of Porrim’s arms around her shoulder, dragging her to the showers, ostensibly going to return for Jade in a few minutes.

Rose scooches closer to Jade, petting her. “Jade. Are you alright?”

Jade breathes. Heavily.

“If that was too much for you, you should let me know. I… I wasn’t really expecting you to…” _Cry like a newborn-ass baby?_

Jade manages to get a word out. “N-no.”

“… No what?”

“No, it w-wasn’t too much f-for me.” She forces out a smile. It looks bad. “I liked it.”

“Jade…” Rose begins, concern in her voice.

“You’re a r-really goo-good domme. Thank you for w-worrying.” Jade puts a hand on the sand, trying to see if she can’t stand up. She can’t. “That was. R-really hot.”

Rose sighs. She keeps petting Jade’s hair. “If you say so.”

Feferi returns and helps carry Jade to the showers after a few moments. Rose lays on her towel again, and gets back to reading her book, waiting for her girls to return, happy and clean.


End file.
